It's Showtime
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: Jori Saga pt. 4 Tori's career as a singer is taking off. Too bad it is taking off to Europe without Jade. Tori doesn't think that they will survive four months apart so she finds a job for Jade so she can come along. Jade will wish she stayed at home. This story follows my story called "Just a Game". Jori forever.
1. Chapter 1:Big News

**It's Showtime **

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. This story takes place after my story "Just a Game". **

Chapter1: Big News

Tori and Jade had come out to each other and then the world in their grade eleven. They were still together even though all of their friends thought that Jade would probably kill Tori before too far into the relationship. Now Jade had finished her third year of film school and Tori was working on her singing career.

She had great success after her appearance on the Platinum Awards. She was picked up by a recording label and was signed to a live show. The show's producer took a huge risk with this show. Everyone was jumping on the TV talent show rage, so she decided to try something new. Ms. Corbett signed a number of acts of different backgrounds and bought a high tech circus tent. It was like an old variety show and Tori was the headline act. The show was a success. So much of a success that there was talk about touring with it.

She went to practice that afternoon and the stage manager told everyone the news. "We are going to take this show on the road. Well not on the road, but in the air. We are going to Europe for the summer. There will be some small changes to the lineup in the show, but it will look much the same. We will be starting in London and then on to Paris, Berlin and Rome for now. We might be adding dates if all goes well. So get your papers together folks we leave in a month." Natalie said.

Tori couldn't wait to get home and tell Jade. The two girls had an apartment together. Tori's family was shocked at the start, but they loved Tori and supported her in her life so they took Jade in as a part of their family too. The two girls had been through a lot of difficult situations in their short time together, but their relationship survived. Recently they became engaged to be married when Jade presented Tori with a beautiful diamond ring.

They decided to hold the wedding off until Jade was finished with school and Tori had a better idea of where her music career was going. A number of their friends told them not to wait, but Tori's parents were happy the girls had decided to wait. They wanted them to be sure that this was what they wanted in life first.

Tori couldn't wait for Jade to get home. She cooked one of Jade's favourite meals and even picked up a pie for dessert. She set a few candles out in the bedroom thinking that after she told Jade the good news about the tour of Europe that there might be some form of celebrating. She even laid out a few silky items to possibly change into for later, but now she was watching the news and watching the clock.

Jade finally called and said that she was on her way home, that there had been some issues with one of her professors. So when Jade got home she was tired and angry. She walked in and slammed the door behind her and threw herself in a chair in the living room. "What long friggin' day! All I want to do is eat and work on my film and go to bed early!"

Tori was crushed. She had this news that she couldn't wait to share, but Jade made it quite clear that she was in no mood for anything that wasn't on her list. Tori went to the bedroom and put away the candles and the lingerie she had selected. It was going to be another night of flannel and socks and going to be alone as Jade stayed up to edit her film.

Tori decided that her news could wait until Jade was in a better mood, whenever that would be.

The meal passed with very little conversation. Jade never even noticed the work that Tori put into the meal. Even the pie went unappreciated. When the meal was over Jade got up without saying anything went to the bedroom and changed into a large sweatshirt and some black tights. Once she put her hair up in a ponytail she went to her office. Tori did the dishes alone and as she dried each plate, fork and knife she got a little angrier.

When Tori got angry she got quiet and then she got sad. When she got sad only one person could make her feel better, her mom. She got her phone and called her mother and all she said was, "I need to come and see you!"

Holly Vega knew not to ask for details on the phone. She knew she would hear all about what was bothering Tori when she got to her childhood home. Hot chocolate was the cure for most everything in their family. Holly started heating the kettle knowing that Tori would be there soon.

Tori went to the door of the spare bedroom office where Jade was working on a laptop. She told her that she was going to visit her mother and that she would be home at about eleven. Jade did not look back at her while she talked. She merely raised a hand and waved almost like she was dismissing her.

She drove to her parents' house and rang the bell. This was something that she did since she moved out. Her mother told her that she never had to ring the bell at her home, but it was important to Tori's feeling of independence so she kept ringing the bell. Her mother got up and let her in and Tori looked at her and started crying.

Holly knew her daughters well. When Trina was upset you gave her room, but when Tori was upset she reverted to the little girl with the big brown eyes. She let her daughter cry until she was ready to tell her what had her so upset. It took a few minutes, but soon Tori was out of tears and could calm down and tell her.

"I had this wonderful news and I put together a nice supper and some other plans and Jade was late and then didn't want to talk and …." The tears started again down Tori's face.

"Did you tell her that you had this wonderful news?"

"Well no, but she..."

"Has Jade suddenly developed mind reading skills?"

"Well no, but I …"

"So, how was she to know this was a different day than all the rest?" Holly asked.

"Well I made her favourite meal and …. She just should have known." Tori pouted and although cute it was not as cute anymore now that she was twenty.

Tori was pulled into a hug and Holly said, "Why don't you tell me your news instead?"

"Wonderful news!" Tori said still pouting.

"Tell me you wonderful news, then." Holly corrected herself.

"Natalie came to work today and told us all to go and get our papers in order. We leave in a month for Europe for four months. I am going to Europe mom and I will be singing in Europe!" Tori was back to be very excited.

"Wow that is fantastic. This could be the exposure that you are looking for. Being away from home for four months. That is a long time." Holly said.

"Ya four months. I really didn't think of that. How can I be away from Jade for four months mom?" Tori was back to being sad again.

"Oh you will find a way to get through. This is your big break! You should be excited." Holly said. I am sure that Jade will be excited and will tell you not to worry about her while you go and enjoy your European tour.

Tori was glad that she came to her mother for advice. It seemed to her that no matter how old she got her mother was still helping her sort out her life and giving her great advice. She decided that she would go home and talk to Jade about her great news.

When Tori got home Jade was still sitting at her laptop tapping away at the keys. Tori went to their bedroom and grabbed a few items from her drawer and went into the ensuite bathroom. Tori washed her face and changed into the silky long pink nightgown and matching thong panties. She then put on her robe and made her way to Jade's office.

Tori put her hands on Jade's shoulders and started rubbing them. They were as tight as iron. She worked the sore muscles while Jade groaned and moaned. Tori kissed her on the cheek and then the neck. "Tor I love you, but I don't really have time for this right now." Jade groaned.

Tori dropped her robe and moved around and sat on Jade's knee. "All I want is an hour of your time. I had a great day and I wanted to celebrate with you and tell you all about it."

"Tori you know I love when you wear things like this. It really gets me….. happy, but I have a lot of work to do." Tori took Jades hand and placed it against her heart hoping Jade wouldn't leave it there. She didn't she took it back and put it on the keyboard.

"Well I guess I got dressed up for nothing, again!"

"Don't start this again Vega. I like being with you too, but I am so busy that it is just going to have to wait. I promise you that when this film is finished we will spend the weekend in bed. They will have get a plastic surgeon to remove the smile from you face!" Jade kissed Tori on the cheek and pushed her to a standing position.

"You called me Vega!"

"No I didn't. I called you Tori."

"No you called me Vega."

"I am sorry. I am just tired."

"You used to call me Vega when you wanted to put me down."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I am just tired."

"So you want some time alone?"

"Yes I need some time alone."

"Great! You are going to have four months to yourself. Maybe longer."

"What is that supposed to mean"

"You are too busy. I will leave you alone now."

Tori got up and walked back to their bedroom putting a little more sway in her slim hips than she normally had. Jade dragged herself out of her chair and chased Tori into the bedroom. "What are you talking about four months?"

Tori grabbed some more clothes and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took off the things she had on and replaced them with an old police t-shirt that belonged to her father, a pair of ugly cotton panties and a pair of flannel boxers.

"Tor come out of there and talk to me please." Jade pleaded.

Tori came out of the bathroom and tossed the silks on the floor of the closet. She then sat down at the makeup table and started brushing her long brown hair. She was doing her best to give Jade the cold shoulder.

"What do you mean I will have at least four months? Are you leaving me Tori?" Jade asked with a shaky voice.

"I am leaving you Jade..."

"So it comes down to this. I get busy and you run out. I should have seen this coming…"

"I am going to Europe for four months on tour with the show. That was my big news today, but you were too busy to listen to me." Tori said slamming the brush down on the table.

"Oh thank god!" Jade said taking a big breath in.

"So you want me to go away." Tori turned on her.

"Oh you are such a girl! Don't twist this around. I mean thank god you are not breaking up with me, not that you are going away for four months. No wonder men are mental." Jade said.

Tori sat on the bed and looked at her fiancé. Jade came and sat next to her. "Wow Europe. This is great for you Tori. This could be the big break. World exposure and all."

"But it is four months Jade. We are going to be away from each other for four months. I don't know if I can be away from you for that long. I will have to sleep alone. I haven't slept alone in four years. My parents think it has been only two, but they didn't know about you climbing in my window at night for the better part of two years…." Tori was rambling. She did that when she got out there. Jade put a finger against Tori's lips and shhhed her.

Tori started to ramble again so Jade did the only thing she knew would shut up Tori up. She grabbed her and kissed her. Once she knew Tori was more grounded she let her go.

"Let's start at the beginning. Tell me all about your day." Jade said laying back on the bed. Tori started telling Jade all about her day when she noticed that Jade was falling asleep. Tori just kept talking. While she was telling her story she slowly pulled up Jade's shirt and leaned over her stomach. Tori wet her lips and gave Jade a zurbit. Jade shot straight up on the bed like she had been electrocuted.

"Now I have to start again!" Tori said.

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading this story. Please leave your thoughts in reviews. Maybe you would like some of my other pieces if you haven't read them. ****A zurbit occurs when you pucker your lips and press them against someone else's skin (usually the cheek or belly) and blow. It tends to make a farting noise and tickles. If someone is sleeping it can wake them in a hurry and might get you bruised. Use them carefully. ****S.M.**


	2. Chapter 2: I See London

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 2: I See London

The time seemed to go very quickly and before she knew it the month had ended and it was time to start the tour. Once again the two girls found themselves at the airport, but this time Tori was getting on the plane without Jade.

They kissed and hugged and Jade assured her that time would go fast and they would be back together before they even registered that the other was gone. Neither of them actually believed her words, but they played the game anyway.

This scene was being played throughout the airport. The show personnel all but filled the airplane. Tori decided that it would be easier if she just turned and headed for security check in. It would be like ripping off a band aid. It wasn't. Once she was through security she could still see Jade through the windows. Tori waved one last time before going up the escalator.

When she found her gate and a seat she now had a two hour wait until departure thanks to the new airline rules. She put in her earbuds and listened to some music and watched the people in the waiting area. Normally she loved people watching, but it wasn't as much fun without Jade there to make fun of people. Tori would spend the entire time telling Jade that she should stop making fun of them, but the truth be told she enjoyed it just as much.

Normally one of their favourite airport games was 'locate the terrorists'. This was their way of dealing with the stress of air travel in this modern world we live in. Although Tori spotted a couple of people that she wanted to point out to Jade, she couldn't. This trip wouldn't be nearly as fun and with the flight to New York and the lay over and then the flight to London, it was going to be a long flight.

Tori dozed for a little while, but didn't really get any rest. She was almost relieved when her flight was called. She crowded onto the plane and found her seat. She was next to the window at least she would be able to see Los Angles disappear beneath her. She was already depressed and she hadn't even left the ground yet. What was she going to be like in a month? Two? Four?

She decided to make the best of things. Soon sleep took her and she was awaken with the announcement that they would be landing in New York. She didn't mind flying, it was landing that she didn't like. She always found that she was applying the brakes like she was driving a car. Usually when she went to stand after landing her legs hurt from tensing her muscles.

She fought her way off the plane and into the terminal at JFK international. The first thing she needed was a restroom. She hated going on a plane, but guessed she would have to go on the next flight. After she had taken care of things she found a coffee shop and took out her phone.

She had a text from Jade. *txt me when u get thr*

*in NY 143* Tori sent back

A short time later she received a text in return. *143u2*

That would be all she would hear from her fiancé until she got to England. As she drank her coffee she tried to figure out what the time difference would be. She then realized that she had no idea what the time difference would be. She drank some more of her coffee and then went to find a book store.

Tori found a book store and picked up a travel book about the United Kingdom and Europe. She made sure that it had a time conversion chart in it. That way she would know when to expect to find Jade at home. She also bought some gossip magazines for her flight.

She met up with some of the people from the show and they went to get a bite to eat before their boarding call. They all discussed how excited they were about going. No one talked about the downsides of going on this tour. No one talked about what they were leaving behind.

After they ate their meal and had a few drinks they waited for their call and then boarded their flight to the United Kingdom. Tori read her magazines and watched the movie and tried not to think about home and Jade. Sleep took up a part of the trip as well.

The entire troop stumbled off the airplane seven hours later. Tori had now been on the go for twenty-four hours. It took another hour to get their luggage and immigration and out to the vans that were rented for them to get to their hotel. By the time that they got to their rooms it was seven in the morning the next day.

Tori took a moment to send Jade a text, 'London 7am long flight 143'

She got a reply a few minutes later, '143u2 Tori miss u gudnit'

Natalie told them that the tent was being set up in the next three days and they would be ready to rehearse and be ready for the first show in six days. She told them to catch up on sleep and get used to the time difference. This would be their only free time to sight see and souvenir shop so do it before the show opens.

Tori went to her room washed up and went to bed. She woke up six hours later and was in need of something to eat. At first she panicked because she didn't know where she was. Then the long trip all came back to her.

The room was small and not all that much, but then again they weren't there on a holiday they were working and the show was paying for the rooms for about a hundred people. Thinking about that she was just glad she had her own room. Tori opened the curtains and looked down onto the street below. It was like she was watching a movie. Her brain hand not quite caught up with her body. She thought it looked like a scene from Harry Potter.

The building she was staying in was old. It was probably over a hundred years old, but it was still comfortable.

Tori She met the magician Iosef Volkov and one of his lovely assistants in the lobby. Tori introduced herself and told them she was going to go find somewhere to eat. They joined her and things started to look a little less bleak and lonely for Tori. She made fast friends with these two Russians.

In the next few days Tori and her Russian friends and some others did some sightseeing and shopping. They saw Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abby and the famous Harrod's Department Store. They even caught a show in the theatre district. A guy they called Jester who played the base guitar in her back up band went with her one day.

There was just something about Tori that made people want to protect her. She had it in her head that she would just take a cab to White Chapel and take some pictures and get something for Jade from the infamous district where Jack the Ripper once stalked the streets.

White Chapel was and still is a very rough part of London. It wouldn't be safe for Tori to go there by herself even in the middle of the day, so Jester said he would go with her. She didn't see what the big deal was, but he convinced her that it was something he was interested in as well. Truth be told Natalie reminded the band that without Tori there really wasn't much of a show. They drew straws and Jester ended up with the short straw. He had never even heard of White Chapel before this.

In the end they had a great day together and she got a few great pictures. She even got Jester to take one of her laying in the ally where they found Mary Nichol's body on Dunward Street. She thought Jade would like that. Then they went and got a drink at the Famous Ten Bells Pub where victim Mary Kelly is said to have spent her last evening. Tori bought a t-shirt for Jade. It was black with white writing that said, "I drank at the Ten Bells and then I kicked Jack the Ripper's Ass!"

When the show opened Tori was ready for work to start. She knew that once the show was going she would be busy and her mind would be focused and home wouldn't be the only thing she thought of. She sent emails to Jade every day telling her what she was doing and how the show was going. Less and less she talked about how lonely and sad she was.

Things were not easy for Jade at home in Los Angeles either. She was working on her last film assignment for the year and getting very little sleep. She found herself thinking of Tori all the time. She was going to be finished her film two weeks early thanks to not sleeping anymore. She couldn't wait to be finished.

She found herself counting the hours until she would get an email from Tori. Once or twice she was invited over for a meal at Tori's parent's house. Everyone was doing what they could to help take her mind off the situation. If Cat wasn't coming over for some reason she was on the phone to Jade. They hadn't talked this much since they were in jr. high.

One night Jade caught herself when she said, "I should call Beck and see if he can get my mind off Tori." Then she felt sad and stupid because Beck had gone missing at sea in an orca accident a couple of years earlier. She covered with the dark joke, "I guess I can't talk to him now that Tori wrecked your Ouija board." Cat didn't find that as funny as Jade did.

Jade was driving home from a burger place one evening when she got a call from Tori. They were wrapping up London in the next two days and were moving to Paris next. Tori talked a hundred miles an hour when she was excited and Jade couldn't get a word in so she didn't try.

Tori was telling her about what she was doing and how lonely she had been when she first arrived in London, but how things have changed in the last couple of weeks.

She told him all about Iosef and his show and his assistants. She was just telling him about these things when Jade got another call from Cat. She ignored it, but in the time she pulled her phone from her ear to see who called she missed some of what Tori was saying. She figured it probably wasn't all that important anyway.

"…. and she is amazing Jade. I think you would really like her. Her name is Oksana and she has the most amazing eyes. She was lonely too when she first got here, but Iosef introduced us and we hit it off right away. Sometimes after my rehearsal I grab a bag lunch and sit with her. At first she didn't want to take any of my food but I convinced her that it was alright and now we have lunch together almost every day. I would love for you to meet her. Well I should go now. Talk to you soon. Luv Ya."

"….Tori? Tori? Luv Ya?" What the hell was that? She called me from England to tell me about another girl? Jade called Cat and all she said was "Kitty Cat get over here now!" Then she hung up the phone.

When Cat arrived she didn't even have time to ring the bell before Jade grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the condo. Jade slammed the door behind her and picked up her drink. It appeared that this was not her first drink as the bottle was sitting on the table with the lid off. She offered one to Cat, but Cat turned it down.

"Cat! Tori just called. Oh ya she is having a great old time in Jolly Old Fucking England!" Jade yelled.

"Jadey language! What are you talking about?" Cat asked.

"Oh the show is going well and it is packed every night."

"Well that is good isn't it?"

"Oh ya except that she met some Russian tart and is spending all her time with her. Get this, they were both lonely, but now they are not! They eat lunch together almost every day. How fucking great is that. I knew I shouldn't have let her go." Jade was raving and in need of another drink.

"Tori wouldn't do that to you Jade. She loves you." Cat tried to calm her down.

"No now apparently she just says luv ya! Cat she never even told me that she loved me she said luv ya. What the hell?" Jade asked.

"Tori is a friendly person that makes friends with everyone. Maybe she is just being friendly. Tori wouldn't cheat on you Jade. She love you or I guess luvs ya." Cat said hoping Jade wasn't going to throw things.

"Yes Tori is friendly and likes to make new friends, but she is also trusting and naïve. This Russian chick had great eyes apparently. I have seen the James Bond movies. I have seen Russian chicks. Russian chicks are hot and they are tricky and they could be very convincing. Tori could be too far involved before she realizes it." Jade was beyond rational.

"Well what can you do about it? You have your film to finish and you are thousands of miles away." Cat said.

"I don't know Cat, but I have to do something." Jade said.

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading this story. Please leave your thoughts in reviews. Now Invader Johnny and Scott you know my stories are not that predictable! Stay for the ride, I bet you are surprised.S.M.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Time I Saw Paris

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 3: The Last Time I Saw Paris

Jade was still steamed about what Tori was up to in Europe. The emails kept coming, but Jade could never seem to get her on the phone. With every email Jade got more and more concerned that she was losing her fiancé.

'…arrived in Paris. It is wonderful, but cold here today. Oksana and I are solid friends now. She has moments when she is so cute and funny Jade, you would love her. She was being a bit of diva in London at our last show. She didn't want to go on. I think she was just sad about having to leave London. When we got to Paris she was happier. Who wouldn't be in the most romantic city in the world?'

Cat and André were sure it was it was just a miss understanding. Jade wasn't buying it. They tried to calm Jade down, but with every email Tori was driving her fiancé closer to the edge.

'I pretty much just spend my free time with Oksana. There is no one else in the show that I want to spend time with. She is such a good listener. She doesn't care if I prattle on and on. She is never too busy to listen to me. I touched her leg last night. She is so muscular.'

André was running out of arguments to support his friend Tori. He had to admit that it was getting harder and harder. It was really starting to look like Tori was spending her time with a hot Russian chick. He wished he was spending time with a hot Russian chick.

Jade was finished her last film and was done with school for the summer. That meant she had more time to sit and stew over Tori. That was until she got the final email.

'…last night we had a huge lightning storm. I couldn't sleep so I went down to see if Oksana was awake. The storm had her awake too. I tried to calm her down, but it is hard when you are just as freaked out by the weather too. You know how I am in storms. I hope that Iosef isn't angry, but Oksana and I ended up spending most of the night together. We have really made a connection.'

Jade was furious and scared. She started grabbing clothes and throwing them in a suitcase. She was muttering the entire time 'spend the night with that Russian bitch', 'she is so muscular'. She found her passport and grabbed some money she had in a drawer. If she didn't do something about this now it would be too late.

The next call that Cat and André received was from LAX. Jade had just bought a ticket to Paris. She was going to take matters into her own hands. André tried to catch Jade at the airport. It was a huge place and he didn't know where to start looking, so he had her paged.

'Would passenger Jade West of Hollywood California please pick up a courtesy phone? That was passenger Jade West.'

Jade looked around and could not see a phone. A TSA agent saw her looking around and asked if she could help. She showed Jade to a courtesy phone and she was shocked when they put her through to André.

"Jade what are you doing? This is crazy. You can't do this!" André said.

"I can so do this. I have the money. My dad left me rich. I am going to get my fiancé back. If I have to go halfway around the world I will. I will not let some Russian bitch take my girl away. I have fought way too hard for her André you know that!"

"What makes you think that you are losing Tori?" he asked.

"The last email I got said they spent the night together. What does that tell you?" Jade voice was breaking, but she refused to cry in public.

"Tori is my best friend. She is a good person Jade. That is why you fell in love with her. She won't cheat on you I would bet my life on it. Even if she spent the night with this woman that doesn't mean she did anything other than sleep. Look you two slept together for months before anything happened." André tried to get her to see reason.

"I wish I was as trusting as you André you are a loyal friend and I will let her know that. Au Revoir André", then Jade hung up.

Jade boarded the plane for Toronto and then on to France. She was scheduled to sit next to someone all the way to Paris. The old lady sat down next to her and she talked to Jade all through take off. Finally Jade asked here to move over to the aisle seat. She told Jade she was comfortable where she was and just kept on talking.

Jade decided that this old lady was challenging her. She had not needed to rely on her skills to repulse people since high school. Jade smiled when she thought that this was going to take an old classic.

She took her note pad and pen out of her bag and started sketching. She drew an old lady in a wheelchair racing down a very steep hill toward a cliff. The cliff was the edge of a huge canyon. As she shaded this masterpiece she made sure that the old lady could see what she was drawing. Then she started asking questions about where the old lady was going and where she was going to be staying and how her health was and other personal questions. This did the trick she gathered up her old lady book and moved to the aisle seat, leaving an empty seat between them.

Jade was so glad when they landed in Toronto at Pearson Airport. She had about an hour and a half to find her plane to Paris. The first thing Jade needed was a cup of coffee. She knew from her trip to Calgary that the place to get a good cup in Canada was Tim Horton's so she found one on the "you are here map" and marched her way over there.

Once she had a cup of coffee she sat down and checked for messages on her phone. Cat had pretty much blown up her phone with texts. All of them kept telling her that she was jumping the gun and she shouldn't be going to France, but if she was would she bring her a beret?

Jade laughed at her crazy friend. She knew that Cat was probably right, but she was going anyway. Even if this turned out to be nothing, she would still be in Europe and have the time and money for a vacation. She decided that had to handle this carefully. If she stormed in accusing Tori of cheating on her it could all blow up in her face. She would have to do some scouting first before she even let Tori know that she was in Paris.

Now that she had a plan she could relax and enjoy the trip. That was her plan anyway, but that was not Jade. She tried to think of a time where she was totally relaxed and enjoyed herself. The only thing she could come up with was when she was sleeping next to Tori. She thought that she must have had a vacation at some point that was relaxing and fun, but she just couldn't come up with it. She decided that this trip would be different.

The flight to France was leaving very late at night so the plane wasn't all that crowded. She had a row of three seats all to herself. She spread out her stuff and was able to get some rest. She did finally get some sleep as the crew turned the lights down in the cabin. When she woke up she would be in France.

She woke up with about an hour to go before they landed at Charles de Gaulle Airport so she watched some mindless TV. She then made sure she had her papers together for immigration and customs. Then she checked her travel guide against the reservations she made on the internet. She knew it wasn't a great place to stay, but it was across the street from where Tori was staying. That made it handy and that was what was important to her.

Jade went through all the governmental hoops to get into the country and then she found her luggage. It took a minute to explain to the cab driver where she wanted to go, as she did not speak French. She was almost surprised when she actually got to her hotel.

In the end the hotel and room were not all that bad. She had to smile when she saw a poster for the show hanging in the lobby. There was Tori's beautiful face surrounded by other performers and text she could not read. She saw the guy that must be the magician Iosef and his assistant. Jade thought that she was alright looking, but she wasn't all that Tori described her as.

Jade was tired so her mission would have to wait until she managed to get some sleep. She crashed and did not wake up for seven hours. She was still tired, but she was also hungry. This was going to be the next challenge finding a place where she could order some food and make herself understood.

She found a small place just around the corner where she could get a passible cup of coffee and a beef sandwich and some vegetables. She thought she was getting a burger and fries, but apparently that is not what she told the waitress. She looked through some shops after she ate. While she was in Paris she figured she might as well do a little shopping, after all she had to pick up a beret for Cat.

She took her purchases to her room and fell asleep for another four hours. The jet lag was getting the better of her. She ate some of the pastries she bought and stared out the window at the huge hotel across the street. She could see the huge sign that had Tori's face on it looking right back at her.

What would she do without Tori? She loved her so much. She was so beautiful. Then she started blaming herself. 'I should have given her more of my time. I should have told her I loved her more. I should have held her more. I should have taken her out on dates more. I should have married her by now.' That was when she decided to open the bottle of red wine that she bought downstairs.

It started with one glass, but soon she was just drinking straight out of the bottle. When a couple of hours had gone by she went back to looking out the window. It was now dark and the street was moving with people who were going to the show.

The show was set up in a very large parking lot behind the hotel. The tent turned into a fifteen hundred seat theatre with a large stage at the one end. She looked at the time on her watch and realized she had not set it to local time. She turned on the TV and found a station that had a clock in the corner during some news broadcast. She set her watch and realized that Tori would be in costume and make-up by now. She would get her stage call in about an hour.

Jade was feeling sorry for herself and tried to watch some TV, but watching Boy Meets World in French isn't quite the same. She lay back down for a little bit meaning to go across the street after the show let out. The wine was telling her it was time to confront her fiancé.

Jade felt warmth on her face and dragged her from her sleep. She fought the bright light that was in her face but it wouldn't go away. When she finally could open her eyes and focus she realized that it was now morning. She slept through the night and missed her chance. Her headache would kill a horse. She had not been this hung over since after she got the email from Tori that set all this off.

One of the things that she bought for her room was bottled water she was so glad that she did. It was all that her system handle first thing. She could barely choke the aspirins down her throat. After a bit she was able to eat a cracker and a piece of cheese. She decided that she better wait a bit before she confronted Tori. She wanted to be at her best when she sprung this trap on her girlfriend.

It took her most of the morning to get over the night before. She had a shower and put on one of her favourite black t-shirts, black tights and a short plaid black and green kilt. The skirt matched the green streak she presently had in her blue black hair. She knew that this look melted Tori. She would wear the necklace and earrings Tori had given her for her birthday. If she was going to war she was going to take all the weapons.

She looked in the mirror after she had applied her make-up. She used an eye shadow that accented her blue green eyes and then glued her long false eyelashes in place. The red lipstick was a little thick for daytime, but it drew attention to her mouth and that was important for what she was going to do.

Jade liked what she saw in the mirror. She thought she looked good. For a short time she was happy with her situation, then the negative voice in her head started talking to her again.

Tori had told her in an email that she practiced every day in the morning, but she had her afternoons off and most days she caught a nap right after lunch. That would be when she would confront her. She would wait until she knew that Tori would be in her room. She didn't know if she wanted to catch her with this Russian girl or not. It was going to be painful no matter what, but if the girl was there she could punch her in the face. Then she decided that it wouldn't matter if she was there or not, it was still going down in about an hour.

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading this story. Please leave your thoughts in reviews. I have no idea if there would be a hotel in Paris with a large parking lot to hold a show like this, but there is in my story. ****J****S.M.**


	4. Ch 4: The French Word for Faux Pas

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 4: What is the French Word for Faux Pas?

It was time. Jade gathered herself together and left her room. She went down to the street and waited to cross the street. She made her way into the lobby of the hotel.

Jade knew that she was not just going to waltz right up to the counter and get Tori's room number. She needed to make a plan. She went into the gift shop so that she could watch the lobby and see what is going on in this hotel. A shop girl came up to her and offered her help, but the glare that Jade gave her sent her scurrying back behind the counter.

There were bell boys, but none of them were women so that was out. The counter staff never left the counter so getting the room number would be a bit of a trick. At one point she entertained the idea of room service, but that would be plan B. Too many people to come in contact with along the way.

She needed to be someone that no one ever sees. She needed to be invisible. Someone carrying a large silver tray wearing a white coat and hat draws attention. Everyone likes food and that attracts too many eyes. It would not be invisible enough.

She saw a maintenance guy, but he seemed to know and talk to everyone. That wouldn't work either. She could try to pull off a hotel guest, but they all had i.d. tags that they had to show all the security people at random times and places.

The security staff go unquestioned, but that is a hard act to pull off. She was pretty sure they all know each other too. That was when she saw an old woman pushing a cart and heading for the washrooms. That was it.

Who is invisible in a hotel? The cleaning staff. They come and go with no questions asked and no one ever remembers seeing them or what they look like. This was her way in.

She quickly followed the woman into the washroom. She had to work fast. The woman was cleaning the mirror and didn't expect Jade to speak to her. "Hi, I need a favour. Do you speak English?"

"Ah … oui some English."

Jade decided to play on the romantic side of this woman. "I came here because I am in love with a very special person. We have not seen each other for over a month. My fiancé is staying in this hotel. I don't know the room number and I want to surprise her." Jade knew she was taking a risk, not knowing how this woman felt about same sex couples.

"That is very nice of you. But why…you need me?"

"See I don't want to have anyone spoil my surprise. I want to sneak up to her room and be waiting for her when she gets back. I have come a long way to see her. I was hoping that you could help me get to her room. I could put on a smock like you have and be your assistant. Would you please help me see my love again?" Jade worked up a set of tears in her eyes and let them fill her blue green eyes. The money spent on acting classes paid off.

"Don't …sad be. Janette will help." She took off her rubber gloves and put them on the cart. Then she signaled Jade to stay in the restroom and wait for her. Janette returned with a flowered smock like her own. Jade pulled the smock on over her clothes and for good measure put on the rubber gloves. "Follow … ah me. Quel est le nom de votre amie ? Sorry… girlfriend name?"

"Her name is Victoria Vega." Jade said quietly to her as they passed people in the lobby.

"Victoria Vega? Le chanteur?" Janette was shocked.

This was a word Jade understood as it was plastered all over her posters. "Oui, yes she is le chanteur!"

Janette gestured her to stay with the cart while she went to the desk to get a room number. She spoke in French to the girl at the desk and soon returned to find Jade now wearing a pair of protective eyewear. Jade thought that it would cover up the fact that she had her make-up on a little heavy for a cleaning woman.

Janette led her to the elevator and they entered the elevator. Jade was about to take off the smock and gloves, but Janette pointed to the ceiling of the car. Jade looked up and saw the small camera.

When they got to the eleventh floor and the door opened. Janette led the way out of the elevator. Jade looked around and saw no one. Janette ushered Jade to a corner in a small hallway. She then gestured that there were no cameras in that area. Jade slipped off the smock, gloves and glasses. She thanked Janette and tried to give her a 50 Euro bill, but she kept refusing to take the money. Instead she took a hug, much too Jade's dismay. Jade did however take the opportunity to slip the money into Janette's pocket in her smock. "Go, go find love!"

Jade smiled and said she would and then went down the hall and stood in front of room 1128. She smoothed out her clothes and took a deep breath. She knocked hard on the door and she heard a voice from inside say, "Just a moment."

When Tori opened the door the look of shock on her face was very evident. She threw her arms around Jade and kissed her and drew her into the room. "It is so great to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I think the bigger question is what are you doing here?" Jade said staring Tori in the eye with a cold tone in her voice.

"I am working?" Tori answered in a question. "I am so glad that you are here. I have missed you so much and now we can see Paris together. The locals say that Paris is for lovers."

"That is kind of why I am here. I trusted you. I was the one who talked you into going on this tour and this is how you pay me back?" Jade shouted.

"Jade what are you talking about?" Tori was very confused.

"As soon as I am out of sight you take up with someone else. I never saw you as the one to cheat Vega. Well I am done. I came here to confront you face to face. At least I have the guts and not to do it in an email! I will have your dad come and get your things when I get home. Enjoy Europe." Jade was about to turn to walk away when she was spun around by Tori.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Jadelyn Ashley West! You can't come half way around the world and storm into my hotel room and accuse me of cheating on your without any proof! I love you Jade and would never cheat on you. I don't know who told you I was messing around, but they were lying."

"You, you were the one that told me. You told me on the phone and then in emails. You said that you met some Russian girl that is in the magic act and that you spent the night with her last week. How much more evidence do I need? Is she here right now? Is she hiding in the closet? Or the bathroom?" Jade said rushing over and throwing the empty closet door open and then again with the bathroom door.

"This is about Oksana? You are jealous of Oksana? This is hilarious."

"Well maybe for you Tori, but you tore my heart out when you emailed me to tell me that you spent the night with her after only knowing her for a couple of weeks. I thought you were my fiancé and that what we had was real. It is a good thing that this Russian bitch isn't here or I would take her down."

"You might be strong Jade, but I am positive she could take you. I did spend the night with her when she was scared. We were scared. I can guarantee you that all we did was sleep. She is not really my type. Don't call her names you have never met her."

"Then why did you go on and on about how beautiful she was and her eyes? If she is not your type."

"I didn't say she wasn't beautiful, she just isn't my type. I would love to bring her home with me, but I know you would have a problem with that." Tori said laughing.

"Oh great now you're laughing at me. I am leaving!" Jade said.

"I think you better come with me. You owe me that much. I will take you to meet Oksana. Don't you at least want to know who your competition is?" Tori stood with her hands on her hips.

Tori grabbed by Jade by the wrist and dragged her out of the room. She locked the door and dragged her to the elevator. Tori let go of Jade's wrist while they were in the elevator, because she couldn't run away in there. Tori pushed the button for the basement.

When the doors reopened Tori grabbed Jade by the wrist again and dragged her through the darkened basement. They passed through hallways and a room or two then Tori stopped at a closed door. "Oksana is behind this door. I will introduce you to her, but there are a couple of rules you have to promise me you will follow. No loud noises or voices. Walk behind me and don't look her in the eyes. Also you have to let her come to you if you want to talk."

"I can't promise you all that." Jade said with her arms across her chest.

"If you don't then you can't meet her!" Tori said with her arms across her chest.

Jade had learned that Tori could be just as stubborn as she was, so to get this over with Jade promised Tori to follow the rules.

Tori slowly and quietly turned the handle to the door. The room had a heavy odor and it was quite dark. Tori took Jade's hand and led her into the room. There was a large cage in the middle of the room. There paced Oksana. A seven hundred pound Siberian Tiger.

"This is Oksana! She is in the magic act. Iosef makes her appear and his female assistant, who is his wife disappear. She was wound up during the storm and so was I so I came and sat down here with her and I told her all about you and our life together and everything we have overcome. So yes I did spend the night with her and yes she let me touch her leg." Tori said gazing lovingly at the big cat.

"I ….ah …. Feel kind of stupid now."

"You should you gank!" Tori punches her in the arm.

"I owe you an apology Tori. I am so sorry that I didn't trust you. Can you forgive me for being such a ….gank?"

"I don't know if I should or not. You yelled at me and you jumped to conclusions. You didn't trust me. How can I marry you if you don't trust me?"

"I deserve all of this and more, but I don't want you to leave me. I feel like such an idiot. I should have listened to André. Please don't leave me! Here I was jealous of a Tiger." Jade begged.

"I told you she was a Tiger right from the start on the phone." Tori stated.

"I didn't hear you. Cat interrupted your phone call. I am so stupid." Jade said.

Tori took her in her arms and kissed her and said. "We will laugh at this soon. I am not going to get rid of you. I have worked hard to make you love me and I am not going to throw it all away because you are jealous of Tigers." Tori smiled and kissed her again. With that Oksana roared and scared them both. Then they had to laugh.

Tori slowly took Jade over to the cage so that Oksana could see them better and smell them. Tori showed Jade how to hold her hand against the cage so that the big cat could lick her hand. This was a life changing moment for both of them.

When they had spent some time with Oksana, Tori took her fiancé by the hand and led her to her hotel room. Jade would spend the rest of the afternoon earning Tori's forgiveness. By the time they had their evening meal sent up to the room Tori had forgiven her.

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading this story. Please leave your thoughts in reviews. Now you know about Oksana is. Did you see that one coming? I bet no! ****J****S.M.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hey Kid, You Want a Job?

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 5: Hey Kid, You Want a Job?

That evening Tori had a show to do. Jade decided that she should go and see the show to support Tori after all she had put her through that day. She was glad that Tori saw humour in what happened. It could have gone very different if she had not figured it out so quickly and let Jade keep digging a bigger hole.

The theatre filled very fast and the audience was treated to a really great show. It was a real variety show. It had a little of everything. There were dancers, Iosef's magic, some circus type acts of balancing and high flying and the big finale was Tori and her band bringing down the house with six or seven songs.

Jade found it interesting how it didn't matter that she sang in English. The French crowd still loved her. She guessed that music truly was international. She did have to admit after meeting Oksana up close that the big cat illusion was pretty incredible. Oksana seemed to be fine with the audience and the lights and music. Iosef's assistant walked her around on a chain like she was a big dog. Never once did it look like the assistant was on the dinner menu.

Tori got a standing ovation. She rocked the place. Jade was so proud of her. She couldn't wait to see her after the show. She felt like a groupie rather than a fiancé as she waited by the stage door. Tori came to the door and had her come back stage and follow her to where her dressing area was. She hugged and kissed Tori and told her how great she was. She even brought roses for her. Jade was really sucking up and Tori loved every second of the attention.

Tori took off her make-up and her dress and hung it up. She pulled on her t-shirt and jeans and brushed out her hair. When she was all finished she turned out her mirror lights and turned around to face Jade. "Well I will give you a tour and introduce you to the people in the show." Tori knew this wasn't Jade's thing, but that is exactly why she was doing it.

Jade met all the people in the show one at a time. She hoped that there wouldn't be a test later that she would have to remember all the names. Everyone kept asking the same question. "How long are you going to be in Paris?" Jade brushed it off with a non-committal answer. The one person she would remember was Iosef.

Tori and Jade went back to Tori's room and once they were inside Tori finally asked the question. "How long are you going to be in Paris?" Jade knew she had to come up with an answer this time. She didn't really know, she planned on having it out with Tori and coming back to California, but now things have changed.

"How long do you want me to stay? My plans are kind of open." Jade said looking at the floor.

"Well I would like you to stay for the next two weeks. That is when we leave for Berlin." Tori said.

"I guess that is how long I am staying. Would you mind if I go and check out of my hotel and move my stuff to your room?" Jade asked.

"Hmmmmm let me think for a minute. I guess it might be okay." Tori said with a devilish grin.

"How long am I going to be paying for my jealousy?" Jade asked.

"Awhile yet!" Tori replied.

Jade left and went to get her bags. It didn't take long due to the fact that she was already packed and going to leave after confronting Tori. She checked out of her hotel and walked across the street. This time she did not have sneak into the hotel. She now had a key. It felt good when the security personnel asked for her key card and she could produce it. Soon her things were in their room.

When she walked in the room Tori was on the phone trying to explain something to someone. From her end of the conversation Jade could determine that it was Cat.

"No Cat! Jade is here. Yes, yes, ….. no it was not a girl… here talk to Jade." Tori handed the cell phone to Jade and told her to straighten out the mess she made.

"Cat…. Yes Cat. It turned out I was wrong." Tori was nodding. "It turned out she was talking about a tiger. Yes a real tiger. It was part of the magic act. Yes it is nice. No I didn't ride it. Try to focus here Cat. Let André know. Tell him he was right I was an idiot." Once again Tori was nodding. "She was angry for a while. But I have started making it up to her….. use your imagination Cat how would two people in love apologies? ….yes I bought her a card you are right." Jade rolled her eyes. "No she is still holding it over me…. she says it will end soon." Tori shook her head no grinning. Jade swiped the air in her direction. "Ok bye Cat. Yes I got you a damn beret. Good bye Cat!" Jade hung up the phone.

"So what is this shaking your head?" Jade asked.

"I am not done punishing you yet." Tori said.

Jade picked her up and threw her on the bed and pinned her down. Then she started kissing her. "Is that so?" Jade continued to kiss her.

"Yes that is so!" Tori said smiling and kissing back. "We should go to the Eiffel Tower!"

"Right now?" Jade asked.

"Ya call the desk and find out how long they are open." Tori demanded.

"Yes mam!" Jade said getting up in a hurry and calling down to the desk.

"I like that response." Tori said propping herself up on her elbows.

Jade reported back that the tower closed at midnight. They had about an hour if they left right then. Jade suggested they go in the daytime when they could spend more time there, but tori wanted the romantic experience so they ran down and caught a cab.

They bought their tickets and took the elevator to the observation deck. Once they were up there Jade was happy that they came at night. She stood behind Tori at the rail and wrapped her arms around her. She pulled her in close and the two just stood and stared at the lights. For a long time no one said anything. Then Tori said, "I love you even though you are a crazy jealous woman."

"I love you too Babygirl." Jade was thinking how surreal it was to be in France with Tori staring at the lights of Paris. This is something that you might think about, but they were actually doing it.

They spent some time looking at the lights on The Avenue des Champs-Élysées and The Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile. It was like a wonderland. The girls were carried away with the beauty and romance of the situation. They found a cab and went back to their hotel room.

The girls held each other all night once they were ready to go to sleep. They both felt that this was the place they were meant to be. They didn't move all night, because in the morning they were in the same positions they went to sleep in.

They went down to get some breakfast after they showered and dressed for the day. They met with some of the others in the show and that was when they found out about Iosef's problem. It seems that there was a problem with immigration. His assistant Tatianna didn't have the proper papers to be working in France. She was picked up the night before and taken to the airport and sent back to Russia. Now he didn't have an assistant and the show would have to change.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Iosef's act wasn't on the posters. People would be expecting an illusionist as a part of the show. Breakfast was quiet as they all thought about the show and how things had been going so well up to this point. Tori knew that this was a big part of her young career and if the tour ended early she might not get another chance like this one.

Then Tori moved closer to her fiancé in the restaurant booth. She took Jade's hand and put her head on her shoulder. Jade thought that this was nice. She has missed Tori and this was a nice gesture. Then Tori looked at her with those large brown Disney chick eyes and Jade was putty in her hands.

"Jade, darling, You know you have great legs."

"Thanks Tori.?" Jade was confused, but Tori continued.

"Your stage presence is beyond compare and that ass of your's…. mmmm you could break an egg on it." Tori said.

"Thank you Tor, but what the hell are you getting at?" Jade questioned.

"The show is in jeopardy. You are a great actor and you look fantastic. You are a quick learner and did I mention your ass? Yes, well I was thinking you could learn Iosef's act and take over the job of assistant and save the show." Tori said smiling her winning smile at Jade.

"Tori…. I have never done magic. It takes years of practise. I can't learn it in an afternoon."

"It not a problem!" Iosef said, "We take magic out of da show for few days. We practice, you learn act. Ven ready we put back in show. No von knows you not regular assistant and all is good for rest of show. Vut you tink Zhade? Da?"

There was a long silence. Jade looked at Tori and knew she was being ganged up on and that she didn't stand a chance. "Ahhhhh Ok Da I will learn to be a magician's assistant."

"Great Tori promised me you would. I will get started working on getting your work visa issued." Natalie said as she rushed off from the breakfast table.

"You promised I would?" Jade turned to Tori and stared at her.

"I kind of knew you wouldn't say no to me!" Tori grinned a bit of an evil grin.

"Ok, ok you win. Where do we start?" Jade asked.

"Costume fitting." Tori said with a wink.

They finished up their meal and went back stage to try on the costume. They went to the area where all the things for the magic act were held and Tori located the assistant's costume. There was not a lot too it. "Tori honey… you want me to wear this on stage and dance around for people?"

"Yes you will look great in it." Tori said.

"Why don't you just get me a pole if you want me to be a stripper?" Jade said with a smirk.

"You will be totally covered, almost." Tori said.

"This is what they call a TTA costume Tori." Jade stated.

"What does that mean?" Tori asked.

"Teeth, Tits and Ass." Jade said shaking her head.

"It is a character, you will do fine now go put it on and see if it fits." Tori grinned.

Jade went behind the curtain that took the place of a dressing room. She stripped down and put on the costume. She looked in the mirror and adjusted some areas. Then she took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain.

She held her arm in the air like a showgirl. She was dressed like a sad Playboy bunny without ears. The outfit did not hold all of her top treasures in hiding. She kept having to tuck and pull. This was not going to work at all. It would seem that the last assistant was a size or two smaller. "This will not work Tori."

"mmmm I kind of like it!" Tori smiled. "No I know we have to do something else. Go get out of this." When Jade turned Tori slapped her on the ass and laughed.

Jade came back out in her normal clothes. They sat on a couple of crates while they discussed changes to the outfit.

"It just won't work this way. So what do we do?" Tori asked.

"Maybe it is time to update the act a bit. Do you think that Iosef would allow me to do that?" Jade asked.

They went and found Iosef and told him of the problem and spent some time convincing him that Jade as a director and actor could help make his act spectacular if he gave her some license to change a few things. They discussed what he was doing in the act now and she spun a new angle on the old traditional illusions he was doing. He liked what he heard and told her that she could make some changes with his approval.

Jade told him that she was going to go do some shopping and would bring a couple of outfits to show him later for his approval. Then once he was pleased with the costumes they would deal with the show.

Jade was gone for about two hours shopping for clothes to wear in the act. When she came back she was weighed down with shopping bags. She was very happy with herself and was sure that Iosef and Tori would love the new look for the show. While she went into the bathroom to change, Tori went and found Iosef and they were waiting for her when she was ready to come out.

Jade was dressed all in black of course. She had blue and green ribbons in her hair and a leather halter top that defiantly fit and showed off just enough of her curves. On the bottom she was wearing fishnet tights with a pair of black stretch denim ripped jeans over them. She topped it off with a pair of knee high soft black leather boots. She demonstrated how easy it was to move in the stretch jeans. She bought them at a dance supply store.

The next was a white outfit made of a white satin negligee with flowing scarfs. She told them what her plans were for that outfit and the show. Her last outfit was a real show stopper, because that is exactly what it had to be. The last outfit was a tiger striped and black unitard. She explained that this was for the tiger part of the show.

She was so excited about the role of assistant but she also knew that she had a very short time to learn the act and make it show ready. Illusions are not about the secret. Anyone can learn the secrets, but not everyone is a show person and can make it interesting and new to watch. Most of the illusions have been around for hundreds of years, but how they are presented is the important part. No one wants to watch some either walk through the illusion like it is boring or fumble through it and screw things up.

Jade and Iosef got together and started working and redesigning the show it was going to be spectacular if Oksana will forgive her.

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading this story. Please leave your thoughts in reviews. Even if you just say hi. This is the only payment writers get on this site. It is an emotional payoff. ****J****S.M.**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Show Time Kid!

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 6: It's Show Time Kid

Things were going well for Jade. She was a quick learner and much to Iosef's surprise she was a born show woman. There was one day she struggled with her timing. She was never in the right spot at the right time and the illusion soon fell apart. Iosef almost took her arm off in one of the illusions. So they took the rest of the day to work on handling props on stage.

They had not worked with Oksana yet and Jade had to admit that she was a little nervous about working with the big cat. First of all she never owned a pet before, so she was not overly comfortable than animals. Maybe she should have started with a kitten instead of a 700lb Siberian tiger.

The first time that Iosef brought Oksana out of her cage with Jade there, Oksana lunged at her and swiped a massive paw at her. Jade was not really in any danger as she was far enough away. Iosef reprimanded Oksana and got her back under control. They tried having Jade feed Oksana, but that only worked while she had food. Neither of them could figure out why this cat hated Jade.

They were discussing this at lunch one day and Tori asked if she could come down and watch the interaction. They said she could, but she had to stay back so she didn't end up in the way of a lunge. Tori sat on a crate about twenty feet away as Iosef brought Oksana came out of her cage. She walked well on the chain that was around her neck, but when she saw Jade she stiffened and growled and that led to roaring. Tori let out a squeak when Oksana roared. That was when the cat saw Tori.

Oksana pulled Iosef on the chain towards the crate that Tori was on. He tried to hold her back, but she was far too powerful. Tori was scared although she held her ground on the crate. The tiger came up to the crate and slowly reached her head up to Tori's leg. Tori thought that her end had come and that she was going to be eaten by Oksana.

To her and everyone else's surprise Oksana rubbed her chin on her leg in a sign of affection. She marked her with her scent gland letting her know that she saw Tori as an equal and by showing her throat to Tori showed she was not threatening her. Tori reached out her hand gently and for the first time without a cage between them she rubbed Oksana between the ears. She petted her head and Oksana closed her eyes and purred. It was just like a house cat except about a hundred times louder.

Then Oksana lunged at Tori and wrapped her paws around her shoulders and rubbed her head against the side of Tori's head. If you had to put a human action to it you would say that she was hugging Tori. What could Tori do, but hug her back. Then Oksana licked Tori's face. Her tongue was like a piece of rough sandpaper and she covered Tori's entire face and top of her head with the lick.

That was when Tori had an idea. She gently pushed Oksana back and she responded and went back down to the ground. Then Tori stood up and told Oksana to stay. She didn't know if it would work. She had seen it work with dogs before. That was when she found out that if you are firm and expect the response from an animal you will get the response. Oksana seemed to accept Tori's authority and lay down.

Tori went over to Jade and took her hand. Jade was terrified. "Jade you have to trust me and you can't show fear."

"Ya okay. Tell me you were not afraid when the cat licked you?" Jade said.

"Okay I was afraid, but I didn't let her know it. You can't either if this is going to work. She doesn't know you. She knows me and she trusts me. We built up a relationship and now we have to do that for you too or you will never be able to work with her. Now come with me." Tori said.

Tori walked slowly back to Oksana. Oksana lay on the floor and flicked her tail as she studied Jade. It was like Tori was invisible to her. When they were about six feet away from Oksana Tori turned to Jade and took her in her arms. She then slowly kissed her.

"Well Babygirl if I have to be killed by a tiger while kissing you I could deal with that." Jade said nervously.

Then Tori did something Jade did not expect. She started petting Jade's hair. Then she rubbed Jade under the chin and hugged her again. Tori made a low purring sound and licked Jade's face. Jade flinched until Tori whispered, "don't move". She then put her head on Jade's chest as she watched Oksana. Then Oksana stood up.

Tori continued to hold Jade as the cat came over and sniffed the two of them. She then started rubbing the side of her head on Tori's leg. She sniffed where she rubbed verifying that she covered her sufficiently with scent and then she moved over and rubbed on Jade's leg. She rubbed so hard she almost knocked both of them over, but they regained their balance.

Then Oksana jumped up to full height looking down on the girls and wrapped her very large paws around both girls. It would seem she was accepting them both. That was when Tori let go of Jade. Jade kept trying to hang on to Tori but Tori pried her hands away. It was like trying to peel off a spider monkey.

"It is okay Jade, she gets that you belong to me and that I don't want her to hurt you." Tori said.

"Well thanks for telling her that." Jade said not taking her eyes off the cat that circled them purring.

That was when Tori slipped away so quickly that Jade didn't notice. Now it was just Jade and Oksana. Jade stood still as Oksana rubbed against her and then stepped on her foot. It hurt like hell, but she dare not move. Then the cat stepped off of her foot and lay down at her feet and swished her tail.

"Don't look her in the face yet. That is a sign of aggression to animals. Don't lean over her either or she will feel trapped and react. Just slowly crouch down next to her and slowly sit on the floor beside her. Act like you are alone. Pretend that you are sitting on a hillside and just happen to be sitting next to a very large Siberian tiger. She will do the same. I promise." Tori said quietly.

"I trust you Babygirl remember that." Jade whispered back.

The two sat beside each other for about five minutes. Neither one looking at the other nor touching the other. Then Oksana made the first move. She rolled over on her side and stretched her legs. She then pulled on Jade's converse runner with her huge paw. Jade relaxed and let her pull. She then grabbed it in her mouth and tugged on it, not hard, but more like she was playing with it or with Jade. This tiger could grab her foot and pull it off for lunch, but she didn't. Jade reached down without looking directly at her and pushed her gently away.

Oksana then reached up with her paw and pushed Jade away. Then she licked Jade's hand to show her it was just play. She let Jade hold her massive paw with her hand. Then Oksana rolled now so her back was against Jade's leg and her feet were stretched out away from them. Without thinking Jade reached down and started running her hand down Oksana's side. She purred and closed her eyes and started panting hard. She was totally relaxed.

Jade spent the next half hour petting Oksana. Jade was even able to lay down beside Oksana and pet her. Once they had this comfort together Jade picked up Oksana's chain and walked her around the basement area. She had her step up in the illusion cage and down again. She got so Oksana did not need to be prompted with more than a hand gesture. They were almost ready for the show.

They used the last two days to practice with costumes and Oksana. Things went well. The changes that Jade suggested were just more flash and flair. Iosef was technecly a good illusionist, but he need some work on making his act memorable. It needed one thing. The thing that is an instant seller, sex. Jade's costumes and moves with her body would provide some of the sex appeal.

The one illusion that needed the most work was the levitating woman. She changed the setting to one that made it look like a bedroom with satin sheets and a large four poster bed. There would be lots of netting and filmy curtains. She would make it look like she was going to sleep then Iosef would come in with his shirt open and wind machines blowing his long hair and the curtains. There would be romantic music playing and he would levitate Jade off the bed. Then the bed would move out of place using black arts and stagehands. She would rotate around him and then he raise her up in the air and the bed would come back and she would be lowered to the bed. He would then lean in and kiss her and the lights would dim and go black.

They worked it until it was flawless and then Iosef declared that they were ready to go back into the show for the weekend wrap up in France. They would have two shows in France and then they would close and move on to Berlin.

Jade was so excited on her opening night that she just couldn't settle down. She was driving Tori nuts so she told her to go take a walk to burn off the energy. Jade tried taking a walk, but it didn't work she came back to the room to tell Tori only to find that she wasn't there. "Ah very nice trick Vega. Send me out and then leave before I can come back. Maybe you should be doing the magic."

About an hour before show time Jade went down to make sure everything was ready and Oksana was fed and ready to go. She saw Tori in her dressing room and Tori waved. Jade shook her finger at her smiling fiancé. Jade went and put on her first costume and her make-up. Then she did what is called loading your costumes backstage. She laid everything out in a way that made changing the quickest way possible. She ran through things over and over in her head. The show started and now she just had to wait until it was time to go on.

She enjoyed the dancers and then while the comedian was on stage Iosef walked up and kissed Jade's hand and whispered, "It's Show Time Kid!"

The End

**AN: Thank you everyone for read this story. Please leave your thoughts in reviews. Even if you just say hi. I don't know anything about training tigers, but I trained dogs and used that knowledge. It can't be too much different. I did magic for about five years so I did have a background to work with there. Hope you liked it. ****J****S.M.**


End file.
